The Pirate Fairies
by TashiDaPandaWolf
Summary: [NOT A CROSSOVER] "Sometimes the best treasure is the journey and not the reward. Even if the reward was shit in the first place you never know how much fun you'll have earning that reward until you try." "Oh, shut the fuck up." Pirate AU-First person Lucy POV-Slight OOC'ness-Adventure, Action, Humor, Friendship, Drama and RRRRRRomance-Language, violence, all that bad stuff


And So Our Adventure Begins

"Ugh," I kicked the gravel and pulled the straps of my backpack "How am I supposed to be a writer when every place I go is filled with nothing but boring crap or ideas that have already been taken?" I pouted, watching the ground as I walked

I heard a commotion coming from the street across the alley and I took the opportunity to find some motivation. I darted through the alleyway, hoping there were no creepers just waiting for someone to come down here.

"Catch them!" I heard a stern voice yell when I neared the alley's end. I couldn't help but grin and reach back and pull my leather notebook out of my bag, then the pen I keep tucked behind my ear.

 _Let's hope it's something good!_

I rushed out of the alleyway, stopping right at the entrance. _OH SH-!_

Little did I know the commotion was heading my way, directly at me… running into me.. and making me fall backwards... the mysterious human on the run landing on top of me. _Great._

"Shit!" The man's muscular build hovered awkwardly above mine "Sorry! You sorta came outta no where!" _His hair is pink.._

"Come on Natsu!" Another male voice came from ahead of us, and I looked up to see a black haired man with two bags filled with what looked to be bread and assorted fruits running backwards, only a black pair of shorts on with gray trim and two gray straps that crossed and went behind him

"If you get left behind again I'm not bailing you out!" To the left of him was a red haired woman, her hands filled with breads and fruits as well.

She wore a dark leather jacket that stopped in the middle of her stomach, with a deep red undershirt and dark jeans to match the jacket. She had a red belt that matched her undershirt and hair, that held the sheathes for two swords. The swords weren't in the sheathes, so I couldn't tell what they looked like, but from the sheath they were long and thick.

 _That sounds weird..._

"Get them!" The stern voice from before caught my attention, and the pinkette on top of me crawled off of me and started shoving some fruits into a bag before grabbing a large bag of cat food and hoisting it onto his shoulder, using the hand filled with groceries to hold the bag up.

I looked down to see the local authorities running towards me. I stood up and dusted myself off before reaching for my notebook, only for it to be right next to me, the muscular pinkette holding it towards me "I said sorry," The words rolled off his tongue smoothly

I finally got a good look at him. His salmon colored hair was messy and spiky, the locks almost flaring out like fire. His features were rather handsome, a strong jawline and wide, onyx eyes. He wore a puffy, scaley, white scarf and a deep red vest with a white trim that was left open revealing his chiseled chest and _abs.._. A familiar white emblem on the chest of his vest, and the vest stopped right at his waist. His white baggy pants stopped at his knees, the red waistband had a leather strap that was connected to a white sheath for a sword, and the elastic around his knees stopped barely above the impressive lumps that are his calves. The sheath was a pure white with still flames dancing up the sheath. The handle for the weapon was the same deep fiery red as the flames on the sheath. The handle cuff was more of a brace, and dipped down before waving back up and going back down to stop at a white point, and in black, bold letters, the handle spelled out 'FIRE.' His vest had no sleeves, leaving his muscular arms bare, and I noticed a tattoo of the same emblem as on his vest, but it was a deep fiery red.

I grabbed my notebook and looked back to the police that were still running towards us "It's fine, thanks, but shouldn't you be running?" I looked at the tan pinkette

"Oh shit yeah!" I turned to run only to stop when one of the officers said "Grab her too! She's with them!"

"What!" I screeched "No I'm not! I'm not with them!" I put my hands up

"Sounds like you are now!" The man's voice caught my attention, and just as I looked at him, he grabbed my hand and began running

"WAIT WHAT?!" I ran willingly with him

"You're a writer aren't you?!" He grinned towards me, letting go off my hand, only for me to keep running with him "What a story it would make if you personally ran with a bunch of pirates!" He faced forward, looking slightly upwards

"P-pirates?" I shivered looking forward to see a large light brown ship. I couldn't help but find a smile slowly creeping onto my face as I noticed the emblem on the flag, then it hit me "Fairy Tail…"

"Hell yeah!" The pinkette next to me yelled, looking back for a second before flashing his gaze back to the ship "Fastest ship in Fiore!"

 _I can stop. I won't get arrested as long as I explain myself… but the writing material! Imagine how fun this will be! Being a Pirate is dangerous.. but.. IT SOUNDS SO FUN_

Soon I found myself climbing up a ladder that lead me onto the ship, quickly followed by Natsu and one of the officers that was chasing us. The ship forced itself forward, the speed surprising me as I continued to climb the now slanted ladder.

A pale hand reached out and I looked up to see the same black haired man from before reaching towards me. I grabbed the stranger's hand and I was pulled onto the ship. A loud splashing caught my attention and I looked over the edge to see the officer that followed us in the water, his hat floating near him, and Natsu still on the ladder, managing to climb it with one hand to keep the cat food from falling off his shoulder and into the water below.

 _It's kinda hot that he can do it with one hand… Wait what? I don't even know this guy!_

Soon enough the pinkette was on the ship, and he threw the stuff on the ground "WHAT THE FUCK GRAY?!" He yelled, earning a scared yelp from me "THROW THIS SHIT AT ME LAST SECOND! I DROPPED MY FLAME THROWER!" He ran at the dark haired man and the began fighting like ninjas

"F-flame thrower..?" I huffed quietly watching as the two fought

"Hey Natsu," The red haired woman from before grabbed me by the hem of my shirt

 _SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!_

"Is she with us now?" The woman stared into my eyes, and I couldn't pull my gaze away from her light brown orbs of soul sucking death

"Yeah," Out of the corner of my eye I saw the dark haired man skid across the floor "She's cool." The pinkette grabbed the woman's shoulder and smiled at me

"Oh!" She put me down and smiled at me "Welcome aboard!" Her cold tone lightened up

 _Scary…_

"I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" The pink haired man stuck his hand out to me, a very toothy grin on his face

Hesitantly I took his hand, a smile curling the edges of of my lips "I'm Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Well Lucy," Natsu smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder. _He's one of those people? Ehhh… Oh well. He's cute._ "Let's take you to Gramps so you can officially be a Fairy Pirate!"

"A Fairy Pirate?" I squirmed in his grasp as he dragged me towards the Captain's cabin

"Yeah, I mean… the ship is called _Fairy Tail_ and the people who spend their time on ships are called Pirates, sooo yeah!" He squeezed me "We're Fairy Pirates. I'm known as the Fire Dragon Fairy!" He exclaimed proudly

"The Fire Dragon Fairy?" I raised a brow at him, and suddenly a pale hand was tangled in his hair and yanking him away from me and forcing him into the ground

"Yeah," The dark haired man from before laughed "The pyromaniac likes to set things on fire."

"Wha-"

"You better buy me a new flame thrower!" Natsu swung his legs around, tripping the dark haired, nearly naked man

"I told you to leave it in the ship! Now the police in Dadundre are after us! That was the last city in 100 miles that welcomed us!" The pale man rolled on the floor with Natsu

"It's not my fault we got banned from all the other cities! You had to do with that too!" Natsu pinned the pale man down, just then I noticed the navy blue marking on his chest. The same emblem as the one on the flag. The Fairy Tail emblem. My gaze flicked over to Natsu's shoulder, and I grew envyus of the two pirates.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO FREEZE THE ENTIRE TOWN!" The rowdy mage forced his fist into Natsu's face, causing him to fly back and do a flip to land on his feet

"WAIT YOU FROZE AN ENTIRE TOWN?!" I yelled looking at the dark haired pirate

"They don't call me the Ice Fairy for nothing." He rolled his eyes standing up and walking towards me "My real name is Gray Fullbuster." He smiled at me

"Lucy Heartfilia but um," I paused "How is that even possible?!" I stepped back

"Well you see-"

"ICE FAIRY!" Natsu stuck his tongue out to Gray, and gave him the middle finger

 _What did I get myself into?_ I smiled watching the two fight. _I honestly have no idea, but I know I'm gonna like it._

"Lucy I heard you say your name was?" The feminine voice from before gave me chills and I felt a stern hand fall on my shoulder

"Y-yes.." I turned to the busty red head

"I'm Erza Scarlet, and since NATSU CAN'T FINISH ANYTHING HE STARTS," She paused and a distant 'sorry' caught my attention, and I turned to see the two boys on the opposite side of the ship

 _How did..?_

"I'll take you to the Captain. You can't be a real Fairy Pirate without the Captain knowing you're even here!" She laughed, walking towards the quarterdeck

"Yeah." I followed her up the stairs to see a tall, heavily armoured man with a short and very white, bushy mustache at the wheel

Erza stopped and looked back to me, before waving towards the man "Well," She dragged out the word

With a sigh, I cautiously walked up to the man "H-hello, sir?" I gulped when the large man's gaze flicked over to me. Hesitantly I stuck out my hand "I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I-"

I paused when multiple puffs and draining noises came from the bulky man until the chestplate of his armour came undone, revealing the man that appeared to be around eight feet, was merely three feet tall

The small man wore dark brown pants that went all the way down his legs. A black bandana showed from under his large, dark brown Captain's hat and he wore an oddly bright blue shirt with a black Fairy Tail emblem on the front, along with on his hat.

"Euh-" I huffed, frozen in place

"WHY HELLO!" The short man yelled exasperatedly, jumping up and grabbing my hand, shaking it furiously "Welcome aboard! LAXUS COME TAKE OVER FOR ME! WE'VE GOT A NEW RECRUIT!" His screeches were followed by a tall blonde walking past me on the stairs, sending me a dull glare as he did.

His long muscular arms were bare, except for the purple arm cuffs that went from his elbow to his wrist, only for his wrist to have a silver ring around them, then having the purple fabric sprawl out to each of his fingers, silver rings around each of them. His shirt was one of _those_ shirts. The light gray shirt was thin, and hugged him tightly, showing his muscles through the light fabric. It stopped just below his belly button. His pants were black, and had white lightning marks on his lower legs, and purple ones on his thighs. He wore a long, fluffy, black cape with silver fur around the trim. His short blonde hair was spiked and everywhere, and looked rather static-y. He had black headphones around his neck, the ear-muff-part having one inch silver spikes sticking out of them, and the wire that fed onto them disappeared behind his cape. A long lightning-shaped scar cut across his eye. The dull-gay orb was still there, so that's good.

 _What happened to his eye…?_

"I'm Makarov! Everyone around here calls me Gramps so I expect you to as well!" He waddled down the stairs and past Erza, quickly followed by me. He turned around the corner and stood by an open door, waving for me to enter. I looked up to the plaque above the door, and an amused chuckle forced its way out. It's supposed to be the Captain's cabin, but the plaque that normally said 'Captain' was replaced with one that said 'Bar.'

Amused, I walked into the 'bar' to find it had in fact been turned into a bar, with a bartender, tables and everything. The noisy room quickly quieted at my arrival, giving me chills.

 _A room full of drunk pirates? This can only end well._

"Hello," A soft feminine voice caught my attention, and I turned to the bartesta. I was slightly confused by her obviously young appearance, but her hair was pure white. The busty barista was clad in a black, tight, shoulderless shirt that frilled out before stopping at her waist. The same red frill puffed out at the top of her 'shirt,' making her boobs more extravagant than needed. She had arm cuffs similar to… _Laxus?..._ but they started just above the elbow, and stopped just above her wrist, only for the frilly red lace to fluff out and cover her wrist, same with the part above her elbow. She stepped from behind the bar, revealing a fairly long, black skirt, that hugged her waist before loosening and fluffing out before stopping in the middle of her calf. Her skirt had an opening on the left that went from the very bottom to just below her waist. The red frill poofed out around the bottom, and went up about halfway through the opening before fading away, revealing her pale skin, and the even paler, pure white Fairy Tail mark on her upper thigh "I'm Mirajane!" She stuck out her hand

My gaze shifted up to her sky blue eyes, the right one having a very thin, but bold scar going across it, only to split into a 'y' below her eye before thinning and fading away. _Her and Laxus… I'm kinda afraid to ask but.. The writer in me wants to know._

"Hi," I shook her hand "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm new here." I looked down to the short Captain

"Mira, Lucy here needs a new tattoo." Makarov stated plainly

"A WHAT?!" I pulled my hand away and scrunched all my limbs together

"Well what do you think these are?" Mirajane stuck out her leg, showing of her marking " _Magic?"_ A light, very feminine chuckle came from Mirajane

 _Well.. I guess if this womanly woman can get a tattoo, I can too! Right…?_

"Well.. Okay." I said hesitantly

"Great!" Mirajane smiled, pulling me behind the bar to reveal multiple inks and dyes "Choose a color! I'll be right back!" The busty barmaid left the room, and all attention turned towards me.

 _Fuck.. Just focus on a color._

I looked at the colorful dyes, and normally the last color I would chose was a bright pink, but for some reason it caught my eye. I pulled up the bottle holding the dye and held the bottle up to the light. The thick salmon liquid was to pink to be seen through, but the light did make it glow.

"Pink huh?" Mirajane's voice scared me, and I nearly dropped the bottle

"Y-yeah." I tried to focus on Mirajane as multiple people from in the room came up to the bar

"Where do you want it? You can choose anywhere, it doesn't always have to be visible." Her reassuring voice made me rather bold

 _No. If I'm going to be a Fairy Ta- A Fairy Pirate, I want everyone to know it…. I'm not going to put it on my face…_ I looked down to my hand wondering where I could put it. _Well shit._

"My hand please." I smiled at the pale pirate, holding my right hand towards her

"Bold." Mirajane grabbed my hand before turning and pulling out two stools from under the bar, pushing one towards me before sitting on the other "I like it."

I placed my rump on the stool and scooted it towards the counter before laying my hand down. Mirajane vigorously shook the bottle, and I couldn't help but notice how much… _She jiggles…_ One of the major flaws of being busty.

"Alright!" Captain Makarov said heading towards the door "I'll go get Laxus so he can do your tattoo!" He darted out the door

I looked to my side, before quickly turning towards Mirajane. _Why are so many people crowding around? I'm getting nervous…_

Mirajane smiled at me, her straight, white teeth shining in the pale yellowish light. She pulled out a rag and poured a small amount of alcohol on it before wiping my hand clean.

"Mirajane-" I began

"Please, just Mira. Mirajane sounds so formal! We are Pirates after all!" A bright smile on her face as she spoke

"Okay.. Mira," I slightly dipped my head when saying her name "I have to ask. W-What happened to your eye?" I tried my hardest not to be bothered by the slowly growing group

"I'll tell ya when you become a Fairy Pirate and earn a title, how about that?" Mira gave me a wink, and the multiple Pirates around us all let out a low and disappointed 'Awww'

"A title?" I raised a brow at her

"Yeah, like Natsu, he has the title of the Fire Dragon Fairy because well," Mira giggled "He likes setting things on fire and he's got the senses of a Dragon! That and his father came from the infamous Dragon's Per-"

"DID I HEAR DRAGON'S PERCH?!" Natsu suddenly yelled, and the door swung open forcefully, earning a loud yelp from me

"See?" Miraja- _Mira_ giggled

Natsu walked up and and stood across the counter from where me and Mira sat "So you're actually joining, eh?" Natsu forcefully pushed one of the men sitting at a stool away, before claiming it for his own

"Yeah," The extra light from the door opening caught my attention and I saw Laxus walking towards me, Mira and Natsu "I'm kinda nervous, I thought Miraj- Mira would have done this for me."

"No, only Laxus has the crazy accuracy to be able to do this flawlessly without a sketch. Paper doesn't last long on this old ship!" Mira laughed and I gulped.

 _My notebook.._

Laxus walked behind Mira and picked her up by her sides before placing her on the counter and taking her spot "Where?" He held his hand out to Mira, who quickly gave one of those electric tattoo needle things to him

"M-my hand!" I said nervously, his very gruff appearance scaring my slightly as I forced my hand towards him

"What are you scared?" He looked at me, a cold glare sending chills down my spine

"D-depends on what y-you think I'm scared of." I tensed

"YOU'RE SCARED OF THIS ELECTRIFIED BLONDE?!" Natsu laughed, falling back, and taking the stool with him

"I-I'm scared of a lot of things.."

 _What if he messes up? What if it hurts? What if he bREAKS MY ARM?!_

"The tattoo only hurts a little bit," Mira assured me "And Laxus has the sharpest accuracy of everyone on the ship!"

"Of course I do." His gaze flashed up to me, and I just noticed he already started tattooing my hand "I'm the Lightning Dragon Fairy," A very toothy grin found it's way on his face "I can fucking control lightning! If I wasn't accurate I would have killed us all a long time ago." He looked back down to my hand and continued tattooing, only a light sting coming from the already tattooed skin

"Well," I huffed, my words coming out all shuddery and weird "That's reassuring.."

"So Mira," Natsu was suddenly back to normal, and he sat up straight and looked at Mirajane "What were you saying about _The Dragon's Perch_?" He stared at the barista, a very serious look on his face

"Oh I was just explaining to Lucy how your dad was Captain of that ship." Mira waved her hand at him and peered over Laxus' shoulder to see my tattoo

 _Makes sense that a pyromaniac came from the ship titled with the word Dragon in it, but aren't they supposed to act like devil spawns or something?_

"So does anyone else here have a title I should know?" I looked at my tattoo, the outline finished and the tail and legs colored in

"Well," Mira raised her hand to her face and thought "Ah, there's Cana Alberona, the Tarot Fairy!" Mira smiled pointing across the bar "But here she's known as The Drinking Queen."

Across the bar, I saw a fairly thin girl in a pair of dark blue short-shorts and a dark blue and black flannel bikini top. _What's so- OH MY GOSH!_ The brunette raised a barrel of, I'm assuming alcohol, above her head as she drank straight from it. My jaw.. dropped

"Yeah, she's kind off a alcoholic!" Natsu shut my mouth with his hand, hesitating at my jaw for a second

Suddenly everyone that was waiting got _really_ close and stared at my hand. I looked down to see it nearly done, just about five more strokes and Laxus is done

"OH HELL NO!" Natsu suddenly began pushing everyone back "I RECRUITED HER! I GET TO DO IT!"

"Lucy, be ready!" Mira laughed

I looked to Laxus, who only had a devilish smirk on his face. _Two more. One.. he's d-_

Suddenly both Natsu and Laxus jumped at me, both of them pulling me opposite directions

"FUCK OFF LAXUS!" Natsu threw his foot to Laxus' face, only in result of Laxus standing up, and running towards the door, busting through carrying us both with him

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched, punching awkwardly at both of them

Laxus drew closer to the railing, and he held me with one arm, pulling Natsu off of me and holding us both "I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH!" He yelled excitedly

Suddenly, Laxus was on the ground and I rolled out of his grip. Cana was right behind him, rolling her ankle as she chugged a pint of beer "Laxus, you're not allowed to be excited. It's too out of character." The brunette frowned down to the tall blonde

I jumped to Cana's feet "Oh my Savior! Thank you!"

Cana looked down to me and stuck her hand out, helping me up "Nice rack." She grinned, staring at my tits

"What?!" I crossed my arms over my chest, a disgusted and scared look on my face

"Mine!" Natsu wrapped his arms around me from behind me and lifted me up

Heat rushed to my face, and I kicked the air ferociously "WHAT?!" Natsu turned me towards the railing, and when he turned I saw that nearly everyone on the ship was on the same railing "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I propped my feet on the railing, refusing to go any farther

"Initiation!" Natsu's knee forced my legs up and I somehow managed to grab his arms as he walked forward and dangled me off the railing of the ship "Any last words?!" I looked up to see a very evil grin on his face

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" I tightened my grip on his arms and he pulled me up a small bit before throwing me down towards the ocean, my grip on his arms forcing him down with me

"Fuck!" He yelled falling above of me

 _Shit my bag! MY NOTEBOOK_ "Cana!" I yelled, quickly pulling my blue and white backpack off of my back and throwing it up towards her. My heart dropped when the drunks swing missed my bag and it went above her, then my heart rose back up to it's normal place when Laxus' muscular arm flicked out and grabbed it. _Thank goodness!_

My brief moment of happiness was quickly soiled when I hit the water, the deep blue liquid forcing its way up my nose and in my eyes.

 _I'M GOING TO KICK HIS BUTT!_

… _He has a sword…_

 _I'M GOING TO GET SOMETHING POINTY THEN I'M GONNA KICK HIS BUTT!_

I swam to the surface, skimming the waters for the rowdy pinkette "He can swim right?"

"Hey Lucy!" Gray's voice caught my attention, and my head snapped up to see him, and several others losing their shit "Look down!" He raised his hand to his mouth to amplify his voice

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled back, looking down into the water "SSSHIIT!" I started panicking when I saw Natsu quickly swimming up from under me "Natsu! NATSU NO!"

Natsu either didn't hear me, or ignored me, coming straight up below me, grabbing my leg with one hand and propping me up on his shoulders.

"Natsu," I shoved my hands into his hair

"Yeah?" He snickered

"If you turn your head, I'll rip it off." I began pulling his hair up, my grip on his hair not at all letting up

"Okay, okay." He laughed treading water with one hand, the other not letting go of my thigh

 _How is he able to.. well... Not be drowning with me on his shoulders?_ I leaned to the side a small bit to see him kicking underwater like a normal person, and not franticly. _Holy cow this guy is strong._ The heat rose to my face again.

"Impressed?" He huffed swimming up to the boat.

 _He's kind of an ass though._

I grabbed the ladder with both of my hands and Natsu ducked underwater and appeared behind me.

"Oh, and Natsu." I looked back to him, his wet locks sticking to his face

"Yeah Luce?" I smiled at me

 _Luce…_

"I'm going to find something pointy," I smiled gently at him "THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Natsu pulled his sword out of his sheath "I'll be looking forward to it!"

 _And so, our adventure begins!_

* * *

 **So you've decided to read this eh?**

 **Good for you! *Gives a cookie* If you've read my other story, you know I'm really unreliable, but I'll try to post as much as possible with this one! To all you newcomers…**

 **HELLO I'M TASHI! HOW ARE YOU?! I'm assuming you were either drawn in by the quote that will be in a further chapter or your curiosity and want for adventure pulled you in.**

 **Either way, newcomer or a past victum- er, uh.. past reader,**

 **I hope to see you next chapter**

 **of this**

 **Fairy Adventure~**

 **(sorry for the lame entershits, they add automatic tiny pauses that add suspense .3.)**

 **(And wow that was hella cheesey I'm sorry. This is a long chapter, not all of them will be this long but yeah so yeah. :D Yeah.)**

 **Remember this is just a teaser! I have no idea when I'll post more! I will be working on it a little bit while i'm doing my other story, but not enough to post on a schedule. REMEBER GUYS I FEED OF OF YOU SO**

 **VVVVV DM VV REVIEW**

 **-Review and/or Dm for more!**

 **-Tashi~**


End file.
